New Web Host
Owner's New Web Host forum post posted on October 14th 2012. View the original post here. ---- Hello there! I'm just letting everyone know that we have moved our website to a new web host which is located in Amsterdam, Netherlands! This web host seems beneficial for us and am currently quite happy with their service. Website was back online on 13-Oct (yesterday) just before 22:00, so 3 hours ago. On a site note, I have also fixed the issue with the avatars and attachments not being displayed. ---- Web Host History (if you are interested) Firstly, we was hosted with iPage for longer than a year. When the forums grew a little bit, we kept getting mySQL connection problems (mySQL's max_user_connections was only set to 10 which is shit). Also, their pricing was absolutely shit compared to other web hosts (which also did a better job). Of course, I decided to leave them. We moved to HostGator on 31-Aug. I was happy with their web host speed and fast service. The forums wasn't getting any mySQL connection problems any more, and, even when the forums were, it was rare. Their max_user_connections was set to 25 which is reasonable. They soon received a DMCA complaint as well; the website went down on 12-Sep, 21:28. Due to me receiving viruses (just after the website got suspended), I had to completely reinstall my computer which resulted in the website being back online at 15-Sep around 04:05. They then suspended my account again due to another DMCA complaint on 23-Sep after 23:00. I tried to get HostGator to release the suspension as they were just over reacting. They told me that due to them receiving the same complaint again, they can't release the suspension. They provided me with a backup of my site which I downloaded. For the time being, the website was then transferred back to shitty iPage on 25-Sep around 09:53 since I had a 2 year contract with them (it ends just before 2013). The website was temporarily suspended later that day because I sent a bulk email to all forum members announcing that the website was back online. It was sent using the SMF software; iPage thought I was spamming people with emails -.-. The suspension was lifted later that day around 22:25. They then suspended my account due to a DMCA complaint on 02-Oct, 18:18. The suspension was released on 08-Oct around 04:00; that's right - more than 5 fucking days later! Their service is fucking terrible, and, more than half the time, it feels like you are talking to a bot on their online chat service. They suspended my website again due to another DMCA complaint on the 11-Oct, 22:02. As I am writing this topic, they are still in the process of looking over the site. We'd probably have to wait another 5 days at least, so I thought it's about time we moved to a new web host that also suits our needs. ---- I'm quite sure now everything should be fine and we shouldn't have any more hiccups; only time will tell! Since I've been busy with website-related issues, I haven't been working on the server that much. I'll be getting some work done now.